Confessions of the Heart
by KaityDid66
Summary: From Tracy's POV; Diary style. Tracy tries to figure out her true feelings for one boy. Treeweed/Trink sorta . Summary sucks, story is more interesting, I promise. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

September 20, 1962

Dear Diary,

I get detention _AGAIN_ today. I had my hair too high, and some boy sitting behind me couldn't see. So…I accidentally told my teacher that it "couldn't hang there like a dead thing on your face!" That was obviously the wrong thing to say, because well…I ended up in detention. I seem to be spending more time in there than in my classes. But it's okay with me, because I met this really cute Negro boy in there. His name is Seaweed. I got in the room and saw all these Negro boys and girls dancing around, the detention proctor was sleeping (surprise, surprise), and I started doing this dance that one of the girls was doing, one of the boys told me that I couldn't do the dance, but Seaweed said otherwise. I told him that his moves were "swish" and if he could show me another one. He did this one where he lassoed me and pulled me in, he told me his name, and asked me mine. Oh did I blush! I told him my name was Tracy Turnblad, and we danced for the remainder of the hour. Actually, near the end of the hour, oh this was so embarrassing to tell you the truth, I have NO idea WHY I did it, but I was turning around, slapping my bottom and this other boy, Link, walked in and saw me "dancing", and told me that Corny Collins was hosting a hop after school, and told me if he saw me dancing like I was, that he might put me on the show. Dancing on _The Corny Collins Show_ is only the dream of my life!

I think Link is really cute too, but I find myself more attracted to Seaweed than Link. There's just a smoothness about Seaweed that I find really attractive, but now I have to decide which boy is more deserving of my attention, and I really wish I didn't have to make this choice! Ugh! Being a teenage girl is so frustrating! I have to worry about my hair, my clothes, boys, and…hormones…

I think I just heard my ma calling me down for supper. Till I write again.

Tracy


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I finally struck gold in this one again. At least, I hope I did. Sorry it took so long to update it. I'm just a little creative machine the past few days. :P as always, I don't own anything.**

* * *

September 23, 1962

Dear Diary,

It's been an exciting past several days! First of all, after the hop I was about to go home, when the producer from the _Corny Collins Show_ stopped me and asked me what my schedule was like and what days I was available and all these weird questions about my free time and my class schedule. I told him I spent most of my day in detention and asked him why he was asking me all of these questions, and that's when he told me the best news of my life: I get to be the new cast member on the _Corny Collins Show_! I'm so excited I really can't contain myself! He told me that I needed to come down to the studio right away, we needed to discuss my contract and other business. I really can't believe this is all happening!

But more importantly, my head and my heart are confused. That Seaweed boy that I mentioned the other day, who showed me that really cool dance, it's called "Payton's Place After Midnight", why it's called that, I don't know. In fact, I don't really know why most of the dances are called what they are, like "the Mashed Potato", that just doesn't make much sense to me. But anyways, he showed me the dance and he told me to go out there and dance it. I wanted him to come dance with me, but he couldn't because of the stupid segregation thing. It's so ridiculous that we have to be separated by color, why can't we all just live as one big mass of people? It's so frustrating. ANYWAYS, I went and danced, and I saw Link watching me, looking at me and singing. My heart was thumping away, his eyes are probably the most attractive part of him, that and his hair. I love that curl of his. I was so confused today though, because I wanted to dance for both of them, and I want to like Link, because that's what my head is telling me, but I also want to like Seaweed, because that's what my heart is telling me. But I also noticed Penny taking some interest in Seaweed. Which make me feel a bit sad to be honest. She has the easier time with boys than I do. She's a bit skinnier than I am, which tends to help, but I'm not going to let that get in my way. The thing I like most about Seaweed is that he's just so genuine. He doesn't tend to put on a show, which Link does sometimes. And he's interested in what you're saying when you talk, and he doesn't always tend to direct the conversation towards him, which Link often tends to do I've noticed. And also, when I was dancing, Link's girlfriend Amber VonTussle (I'm rolling my eyes here) got really mad at him because I was dancing almost specifically for him, which it so appeared, but we both know otherwise that I was dancing for both Seaweed and Link. I feel a bit guilty though, because it's all thanks to Seaweed that I'm on the show now. I mean, after all, it was his dance. I should thank him when I see him in detention next, which should probably be tomorrow. I don't really understand why I get sent there so often, it's not like I'm really doing anything wrong. So I've fallen asleep a couple of times, but who can really blame me? The classes are so boring. Especially history. History is always a good place for a nap.

Well diary, I'm not so sure about you, but I know I'm exhausted. We have dance rehearsals everyday after class, and as a member of the council I get to miss 8th period, which is fine by me, because that's math, and I really despise math a lot. But we have dance rehearsals during that time, and then we go on the air and dance for a good hour. Oh it's always a long day, but I'm having a lot of fun, and all the council kids are super nice to me. But diary, I should really go to bed now, because as I mentioned, I'm very tired.

Till next time,

Tracy


End file.
